<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>General's Leadership by pretendpuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673309">General's Leadership</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendpuppy/pseuds/pretendpuppy'>pretendpuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Race [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendpuppy/pseuds/pretendpuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Race become a newsie? What was his relationships like with the others when he first met them?</p><p>When Race's parents abandon him on the streets of Manhattan, he is found by a newsie and joins them without even knowing what happened to his parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Race [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Two-Years-Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Alright Antonio, your father and I will be right back. Stay here and wait for us. We should be back by nightfall.”</p><p>          The two-year-old nodded and the parents left him in an alleyway in Lower East Side, Manhattan. When nightfall came his parents still weren’t back and Antonio was starting to get scared. He started sobbing and cried himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>          Antonio woke up to someone shaking him. “Hey kid! Wake up!” He opened his eyes and saw an older boy with dark skin kneeling in front of him. Nervous, he scooted away.</p><p>          “Hey. Calm down kid, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Ya got any parents?”</p><p>          Antonio, not knowing why his parents hadn’t come to get him, shrugged. The boy gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>          “Dat’s ok, I don’t either. Ya wanna place ta stay? Youse can be a newsie like me. Wese sell newspapers ta make money. Wese use dat money for food and lodging at da Lodging House.”</p><p>          Antonio slowly nodded. The boy handed him some newspapers and took his hat off to reveal black hair. He put the hat on Antonio’s head.</p><p>          “Da boys call me General. I’s fifteen. How ‘bout you?”</p><p>          “Two. ‘tonio. Friends?”</p><p>          General grinned at him. “Youse young kid but, wese can most definitely be friends. If youse stays wit’ da newsies youse can ‘ave a whole group of bruddahs, Antonio.”</p><p>          Antonio grinned widely. General then started yelling the “headline” of the “newspaper”. With a two-year-old and a fifteen-year-old, the two sold out quickly. General then took the time to teach Antonio some other words and how to read and write. Finally, it was lunch time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jacobi's Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Food?”</p><p>          General grinned at Antonio. “Yeah, kid. Let’s go eat. Usually wese go ta Jacobi’s Diner for lunch. When wese get dere youse can meet da others.”</p><p>          The walk to the diner was short since the two had been selling close by. They walked in and Antonio immediately shrunk behind General because of how many people were there.</p><p>          There were newsies playing card games, eating, talking about their day, and bragging about how many newspapers they had sold. General brought Antonio to a man behind a counter. This man General introduced as Jacobi.</p><p>          “Whaddya want ta eat Tonio?”</p><p>          Antonio looked around the room meeting the eyes of an older newsie. In front of the newsie was a hot dog. Antonio pointed to it and General nodded, ordering two of them.</p><p>          They made their way over to the table with the newsie that Antonio had made eye contact with earlier. Also, at the table were four other boys playing some sort of card game.</p><p>          “Why’s dere a kid?” one of the meaner boys questioned.</p><p>          General scowled, “dis is Antonio. ‘e’s our newest newsie. Be nice ta ‘im Trouble, ‘e’s only two.”</p><p>          “Kloppman won’t let a two-year-old stay at da lodge! Da kid’s too young ta make ‘is own money an’ ta keep track of it!” another boy with grey eyes protested.</p><p>          Antonio whimpered and stepped closer to General. The last boy gave Antonio a reassuring smile and beckoned him forward. Antonio stepped closer to him.</p><p>          “Tonio, dese are some of the boys. Dat’s Trouble,” General told Antonio. Trouble growled at them.</p><p>          “Ise can introduce myself, General.”</p><p>          General ignored him, “Den wese got Lieutenant, Captain, and Soldier.”</p><p>          Soldier was the one with the hot dog, Captain was the one with the grey eyes, and Lieutenant was the nice one.</p><p>          “Who Kloppman?” Antonio wanted to know. It was also a way for him to ignore Trouble’s glare and Captain’s protests.</p><p>          “Kloppman owns da Lodging House dat wese stay at. ‘e’ll let youse stay if another newsie pays for ya. It’s only six cents a night, an’ dat includes dinner.” Lieutenant explained. Antonio nodded.</p><p>          The hot dogs then came and General put him in one of the empty chairs. Antonio listened to the boys talk and glanced at the others. There were a few boys who were younger than General and the others but, they were older than Antonio.</p><p>          “Alright, Tonio. Now dat wese sold da mornin’ pape wese can do whatever wese wants ‘til da evenin’ pape comes out. Some newsies sell da afternoon if deys needin’ da money. What are youse wantin’ ta do?” General asked.</p><p>          Antonio pointed at the card game that the others were playing. General winced and shook his head. “Youse too young ta learn poker kid. We’ll teach ya when youse older. How ‘bout wese head ta da lodge an’ youse can meet Kloppman? Da others will come later.”</p><p>          Antonio agreed and the pair said goodbye to the newsies. The newsies gave multiple responses mainly ‘bye’ and ‘whatever’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lodging House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The two boys got to the Lodging House and General led Antonio inside. Behind a desk was an elderly man who smiled at them. General then signed his name in the book and dropped six cents into a jar.</p><p>          General then signed Antonio’s name and dropped six more cents into the jar. Antonio watched with fascination and the man chuckled.</p><p>          “Tonio, dis ‘ere is Kloppman. ‘e owns da Lodging House. Kloppman dis is Antonio. Ise found ‘im by ‘imself in an alleyway. ‘is parents weren’t anywhere nearby.”</p><p>          Kloppman grinned and when Antonio asked if he would be his friend, Kloppman nodded his head.</p><p>          “You’ll take care of him General?” Kloppman asked.</p><p>          General nodded, “I’ll teach ‘im everything ‘e needs ta know.”</p><p>          Kloppman looked satisfied so, the boys made their way into the main room where there was another boy with glasses. General raised an eyebrow. The boy glanced up from the book he was reading.</p><p>          “Joker ain’t lookin’ too good, General. Ise don’t knows if ‘e’ll make da night. Whose da kid ya have with youse?” The boy managed. General gave a small smile.</p><p>          “Dis is Antonio. ‘e’s only two. Tonio dis is Doc, ‘e’s kinda like our healer.”</p><p>          Doc waved Antonio towards him and Antonio sat on the couch with a little help from General. General then disappeared up a stairwell and Antonio glanced at Doc.</p><p>          “Friend?” Antonio asked. Doc snickered and nodded.</p><p>          “Yeah, kid. I’ll be you’re friend.”</p><p>          “Who Joker?”</p><p>          “Joker’s a newsie. ‘e’s really sick an’ I ain’t sure ‘e’s gonna survive.”</p><p>          “See him?”</p><p>          Doc led Antonio up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Laying on one of the bottom bunks was a boy playing a card game. General was nowhere to be seen. The boy, Antonio assumed this was Joker, looked up when they entered.</p><p>          Joker was extremely pale and just looked terrible. Even so, he gave a small smile when he saw Doc and Antonio.</p><p>          “Hey, kid. Youse new? Da boys call me Joker. General went into da washroom for a-” Joker started coughing in the middle of his sentence. General came out of what Antonio guessed was the washroom.</p><p>          “What play?” Antonio wondered. Doc told him it was solitaire and when Antonio asked what solitaire was, General told him it was poker without other people. Joker had stopped coughing and Antonio asked if he would be his friend.</p><p>          “I’ll be your friend for now. Jus’ for tonight ‘cause in da mornin’ I ain’t gonna be ‘ere.” Joker answered. The boys did not expect Antonio to shake his head fiercely. They glanced at one another in confusion until Antonio said something that surprised them all.</p><p>          “All better tomorrow.”</p><p>          Doc winced in sympathy for the kid. “Da only way dat’s gonna happen is if dere’s some sort of miracle.”</p><p>          “Sleep with Joker?”</p><p>          They all looked at General who agreed to let Antonio sleep with Joker as long as Joker wasn’t contagious. Doc said he wasn’t and General and Antonio went to go sell the evening newspaper.</p><p>          The next morning, by some miracle, Joker was all better. The boys started calling Antonio, angel. It wasn’t his newsie nickname; it was just what the boys started calling him because that’s what he acted like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Learning Poker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Antonio had joined the newsies, and he was currently in the Lodging House after selling the evening newspaper. Joker and another newsie known as Card were playing poker and Antonio was watching.</p>
<p>"Teach me?" Joker and Card both looked at the child in shock. Joker then gave Card a look that said 'don't you dare'. Card however, ignored him and turned to Antonio.</p>
<p>"Sure, kid. Jus' don't go tellin' General kay?" Antonio nodded and Card started teaching him how to play. When the joker card came up, Antonio immediately associated it with Joker.</p>
<p>Joker scowled when Card teased him, "Shut up."</p>
<p>"Shut up," Antonio repeated. Joker and Card paused before they started laughing.</p>
<p>"Don't be repeatin' dat aroun' da older boys, Tonio. Ise don't wanna be gettin' into trouble." Joker told him. Antonio nodded, even though he wasn't really listening.</p>
<p>After Card taught Antonio how to play, they did a couple of practice rounds. Card then accidently dropped his cards. "Shit!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Antonio parroted. Joker and Card started laughing hysterically again.</p>
<p>"Do NOT be repeatin' dat around any of da boys. General would be furious if 'e found out 'bout it." Card told him after him and Joker had calmed down. Antonio nodded once again except that he was staring at his cards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the rest of the newsies came back, they started a game of poker. Antonio wanted to join, but General said no. The other boys wouldn't let him play marbles and Antonio was starting to feel lonely when Brush called him over.</p>
<p>"Ya wanna draw with me, Tonio?"</p>
<p>"Draw?"</p>
<p>Brush taught Antonio how to draw and when Antonio was done with his picture, he showed it to General.</p>
<p>"Dat's great, angel. What is it?" General questioned. Antonio beamed with pride.</p>
<p>"Poker!"</p>
<p>General raised an eyebrow, Joker and Card froze, and the other newsies burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Antonio then said. Every single newsie stared at him, Card's eyes went wide, and General scowled.</p>
<p>"Who taught Tonio poker an' da curse word?" He asked. Nobody responded but Antonio pointed to Card. Card glared at him and General gave him look.</p>
<p>"Card," he said in a warning tone, "why does Antonio know how ta play poker an' why does 'e know a curse word?"</p>
<p>"Da kid wanted ta learn poker! Da curse word was an accident, Ise swear!" Card protested. "If youse gettin' angry at me for da curse word den get mad at Joker. 'e taught da kid ta say shut up."</p>
<p>General pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, he pointed to the kitchen and Card and Joker made their way over there. General turned towards Antonio and told him that he couldn't say those things while they were selling. Antonio agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Birthday at the Tracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “WAKE UP! I THREE TODAY!”</p><p>          That was what woke the newsies one morning. Since Antonio was too young to remember his real birthday, General and Kloppman agreed that his birthday would be the day that General had found him.</p><p>          Despite Antonio not remembering his real birthday, he clearly remembered this day all too well. Antonio’s outburst was responded to with multiple complaints from multiple newsies.</p><p>          “Kid, it ain’t time ta get up yet. Go back ta sleep.”</p><p>          “What time is it?”</p><p>          “Ain’t youse too young ta remember da date?”</p><p>          “General, make ‘im stop.”</p><p>          General grinned, “Come on boys, up an’ at ‘em! Da early bird gets da worm as I like ta say! Wese gots papes ta sell an’ what da birthday boy wants ‘e shall ‘ave!”</p><p>          Antonio face lit up with joy, “Eat worm?”</p><p>          The newsies all burst out laughing. “What? No, you goof. What is wrong with you?” Joker replied in amusement.</p><p>          “Ise know, ‘e was dropped on ‘is head when ‘e was younger.” Trouble grumbled in annoyance.</p><p>          “Yeah, by you,” came Card’s quick reply. Trouble lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. General instantly gave instructions to Lieutenant and went to break up the fight. Lieutenant herded the boys out the door, picking up Antonio as well.</p><p>          After the newsies had gotten breakfast from the nuns, they made their way to the Distribution Center where they met up with General, Card, and Trouble. Antonio tugged on General’s sleeve and pointed to Card and Joker.</p><p>          “Sell with them,” he told General. General glanced at them and called the two newsies over.</p><p>          “If Ise let Tonio sell with youse today will youse behave yourselves?” General asked. Joker and Card grinned, nodding in agreement with their leader. General then handed them Antonio and the group headed off.</p><p> </p><p>          The newsies arrived at Sheepshead Races where Antonio wanted to bet on the horses. The two older boys said no but, he could tell them which horse he thought would win.</p><p>          “If dat horse wins, we’ll getcha ice cream. But, if dat horse doesn’t win we’ll take ya ta see Ace. ‘e’s da leader of da Brooklyn newsies.” Joker told Antonio. Antonio nodded then pointed to a horse called Pride.</p><p>          “Youse think dat one’s gonna win?” Card asked and Antonio nodded again.</p><p>          Pride did win the race so, Card and Joker took Antonio and got him chocolate ice cream. Then, they decided to go see the Brooklyn newsies anyways. When they got there, General was also there and Antonio tackled him in a hug.</p><p>          “Hey Tonio. Did youse have fun with Card an’ Joker?” General asked. Antonio’s grin was the only answer General needed and the boy next to General chuckled. There was also a boy around Antonio’s age.</p><p>          “Ace, Spot dis is Antonio. Antonio meet da leader of da Brooklyn newsies Ace an’ da future leader Spot.” General informed him. Antonio grinned and asked if they would be his friends. Ace agreed but Spot didn’t.</p><p>          “Ise don’t wanna be friends with a ‘hattan newsie.” Spot declared. Antonio started crying and both Ace and General gave Spot dirty looks. Joker and Card attempted to comfort Antonio.</p><p>          “A Brooklyn leader needs ta be able to be friends with ‘hattan newsies. Got dat, Spot?” Ace snapped. Spot slowly nodded and reluctantly agreed to be Antonio’s friend.</p><p>          “Ise tired, Gen. Go back home?” Antonio said with a yawn.</p><p>          “Course, angel. Card, Joker take Tonio ta da lodge an’ put ‘im ta bed.” General ordered. The other two agreed and carried Antonio to the Lodging House.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jack & Medda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Antonio was selling with Trouble that day. The three-year-old loved to get the older boy in trouble with General. That day, Antonio wanted run away from Trouble and find a woman named Medda that the older boys talked about a lot.</p><p>          Antonio glanced at Trouble who was currently selling to a pretty girl. Antonio turned around and darted off to find this “Medda”. He wandered around for a bit before he saw a man.</p><p>          “Hi! I look for Medda!” Antonio told him. The man smiled kindly and pointed to a building. Antonio thanked him, remembering his manners. He skipped towards the building.</p><p>          Because of the big, scary man standing in front of the building, Antonio went around to a back door. He opened it and it made a loud creaking sound, which made him jump.</p><p>          “Hello, dear. Don’t be alarmed, my name is Medda,” a woman’s voice came from behind him. Antonio grinned triumphantly.</p><p>          “I Antonio! I three!” Medda chuckled at Antonio’s excitement. She gave him a kind smile.</p><p>          “You must be an orphan. You see, I take in orphans and everyday child labor groups come to choose them. Do you know the day of the week today?”</p><p>          “Sunday!”</p><p>          “Yes, and Sunday is when the newsies come and choose. Why don’t you come meet the others?”</p><p>          Medda led him into a room with a stage. In front of the stage, there was lots of seating. Children of all ages were scattered about the room and Antonio immediately went to talk to a safe looking one around his age.</p><p>          After Medda gave his name and age, Jack agreed to be his friend. Then, one of the older boys glared at him. “Dat kid’s too young ta work in child labor! No one’s gonna take ‘im in. ‘specially newsies ‘cause no one wants ta be lookin’ after a toddler.”</p><p>          The safe boy jumped to his feet and exclaimed, “I’ll take ‘im with me! Youse don’t knows nothin’ ‘bout newsies!”</p><p>          “Neither do you, Kelly! Antie ain’t gonna wanna be friends with a Francis Sullivan who changed ‘is name ta Jack Kelly!”</p><p>          “I not like the name Antie! I not like fighting either!” Antonio was on the verge of tears and Jack rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. Antonio turned towards Jack.</p><p>          “Why you got four names Jackie? I only got one.”</p><p>          “Ise gots a first name an’ a last name. Den Ise changed both a dem.”</p><p>          Antonio was about to say how much he wanted a last name when they heard the front door open. Voices were heard including one that Antonio recognized.</p><p>          “Well, Ise can’t choose an orphan, Ace! Trouble apparently lost da kid! Dat’s da last time Ise let youse sell with ‘im!”</p><p>          “Ise didn’t lose ‘im, ‘e ran away! No one’s gonna be able ta sell with ‘im if ‘e ain’t-” Trouble stopped mid-sentence as soon as he saw who was in the room. He folded his arms across his chest and Antonio waved to him.</p><p>          “Hey, General. Ise found Tonio.” Older newsies made their way inside and General’s eyes landed on Antonio.</p><p>          “I find Medda and Jackie!” Antonio told them. General gave a small smile and Trouble snorted. Medda got busy with the other newsies and General and Trouble made their way over to Antonio and Jack. The others stared at them.</p><p>          “Do youse like gettin’ me in trouble Tonio?” The more annoyed of the two asked.</p><p>          “But that your name!” Causing the other two to burst out laughing. After choosing a couple of other orphans, the newsies headed back. General told Antonio how worried the others had been when they had found out their baby boy had gone missing. Antonio dropped his head and General gave him a look.</p><p>          “It ain’t your fault. Trouble shoulda been keepin’ an eye on youse.” General told him sternly. Antonio nodded as they neared the Lodging House.</p><p>          “I want last name!” Antonio declared as they entered their home. General paid for most of them and turned towards Antonio.</p><p>          “First, youse gonna show everyone youse alright, ok?” Antonio agreed and the group entered the main room. Newsies were lounging about playing poker, chatting, and playing marbles. Antonio scrambled towards the poker table and startled everyone.</p><p>          “I PLAY! I PLAY POKER!” The newsies laughed, whooped, and cheered, hugging the kid. Card scooped him up and spun him around.</p><p> </p><p>          “Can I have last name now?” Antonio asked General with a yawn. General had been putting him to bed and Antonio’s question had attracted the attention of the others.</p><p>          “Alright, what do youse want for ya last name?” General questioned. Antonio shrugged and the newsies started giving suggestions until General told them to be quiet.</p><p>          “What your last name?” Antonio wanted to know. No newsie knew their leader’s last name so, now it was eerily silent in the bunkroom.</p><p>          “My last name is Higgins. Is dat what youse want?” Antonio nodded but, Doc pointed out that Higgins was an Irish last name and Antonio was Italian.</p><p>          “So? It’s da kid’s decision, kay? Now, bedtime boys.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Racetrack & Cowboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “TROUBLE!”</p><p>          Antonio, now four, practically threw himself at Trouble when the older newsie walked through the door to the Lodge. Trouble had disappeared a year ago and the older newsies had refused to talk about it with Jack and Antonio.</p><p>          “Don’t touch me!” Trouble snapped, shoving Antonio away from him. Antonio’s body slammed into the ground and he started crying. Jack ran to his side and they heard footsteps from upstairs.</p><p>          Doc and Captain made their way downstairs and Captain knelt beside Antonio as Doc made his way towards Trouble.</p><p>          “What in da world did ya do? Do ya knows how worried wese been? Tonio’s been askin’ ta see youse again for da past week!” Doc scolded the troublemaker.</p><p>          “Who are youse, General? It ain’t any of your god damn business! Now fuck off an’ leave me alone!”</p><p>          Doc sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then turned towards Captain, Jack, and Antonio.</p><p>          “Why’s Trouble mad? Did Ise do somethin’ wrong?” Antonio asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Jack instantly shook his head.</p><p>          “’e ain’t ever been ta Santa Fe! Dat’s why he’s angry!”</p><p>          “Seriously? Why are youse so obsessed with Santa Fe? Have youse even been dere?” Captain questioned as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>          “’e a cowboy! Dat’s ‘is new name!” Antonio declared. The two older newsies snickered, and Jack stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>          “Den youse Racetrack cause dat’s da only place youse sell at!”</p><p>          The door opened and the rest of the newsie made their way inside. The two youngest newsies told them about their new names which the group found hilarious.</p><p>          “General? Does Trouble hate me?” Racetrack wanted to know. General glanced at Doc and Captain, who told General that Trouble was back.</p><p>          “’e doesn’t hate ya, Tonio. ‘e went ta a bad place and is havin’ some issues.”</p><p>          “Let’s go draw, Racer!” Jack told his friend and Race giggled.</p><p>          “Ok, Jackie! Race ya!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Newsies Poker Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Tonight, there was going to be a Newsie Poker Night that took place once a month. Race and Jack had heard about it but, tonight was the first night they were going to be able to go because it was taking place in Manhattan.</p><p>          General had told them that they were too young to play but they could watch and help the older newsies if they let them. Trouble was still acting weird as he was snapping at the younger newsies and getting into fights and arguments with the older ones.</p><p>          Race tackled Spot in a hug as soon as he and the other Brooklyn newsies got through the door. Spot rolled his eyes, “Why do youse like huggin’ people so much?”</p><p>          “Cause Trouble won’t let me hug ‘im so Ise huggin’ youse instead!”</p><p>          A boy around Race’s age peered at Race from behind Ace. Race’s face lit up when he saw him.</p><p>          “Hi! Ise Racetrack but youse can call me Race! Ise four an’ Ise like ta draw an’ play poker! Do youse wanna be my friend?”</p><p>          The boy gave a small smile and nodded his head. He told Race and Jack that his name was Hotshot, so Race grabbed his arm and dragged him away, pointing out the Manhattan newsies and their names along the way.</p><p>          For the whole night Race switched between meeting every single newsie from every single borough, drawing, helping the older boys in poker, and annoying the newsies.</p><p>          Eventually, Race decided to talk to Trouble, who hadn’t been playing poker. Race knew that Trouble loved poker and that he never was this distant.</p><p>          “Trouble?” Race cautiously asked.</p><p>          “What, kid?”</p><p>          “Why are youse sad? Ise don’t like it.”</p><p>          Trouble’s eyes landed on Manhattan’s angel. He sighed, “Ise just not in da best mood right now. Go have fun, okay?”</p><p>          “Ise can’t have fun cause youse sad. What dis?”</p><p>          Race grabbed a box that was beside Trouble and the older boy glared at him. “None a your business. Now give it.”</p><p>          Race glanced at Trouble then open the box and saw long skinny objects. “What are dese?”</p><p>          “Dose are cigars. Can Ise have it back now?”</p><p>          Race glanced at Trouble then darted away with the box in his hands. “Antonio! Give me dat!”</p><p>          The newsies started laughing as Race played keep away with Trouble’s cigars. Eventually, Trouble managed to grab the boy and his cigars. Then, he started tickling him.</p><p>          Race started giggling, “Ise sorry for takin’ your cigars, Trouble. Are youse happy now?”</p><p>          “Yeah ya little brat. Ise feelin’ a lot better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Birthday in the Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          It was Race’s birthday once again and because Trouble wanted to prove to General that he could sell with their youngest, Race was selling with his new favorite person to annoy.</p><p>          “Where are wese goin’ Trouble?” Race asked excitedly.</p><p>          “Wese goin’ ta Central Park Tonio.” Trouble told him in a bored manner. Despite Race getting his nickname all the older newsies still called him Tonio or Angel. Jack however, called him Racer and whenever anyone else did it Race got upset.</p><p>          “Are wese dere yet?” Race questioned after a second.</p><p>          “No.” Trouble said. There was another beat of silence.</p><p>          “How ‘bout now?”</p><p>          “Would youse shut up?”</p><p>          “Now?”</p><p>          “Tonio…”</p><p>          “Are wese almost dere now?”</p><p>          Trouble stopped and whipped around angrily to face Race who immediately paled. “Are youse done now?” The older boy snapped, and Race nodded sullenly.</p><p>          When they got to Central Park, Trouble left Race and went to a young couple nearby. Race was about to go sell when a boy shoved something into his hands and before Race could look at it, a whistle blew.</p><p>          Trouble whirled around as soon as he heard the whistle just in time to see two cops grab Race. “Hey! Let ‘im go!” He yelled.</p><p>          “Get lost kid. Your friend here stole this apple. We’re gonna take him to see Snyder at the Refuge.” One of the officers snapped.</p><p>          Trouble made a grab for Race only for the other officer to push him to the ground. The cops led Race away and Trouble almost instantly got up and ran to find General.</p><p>          General was at Jacobi’s Diner when Trouble burst in. Every single newsie that was there, including Jack who had been selling with Captain, looked up.</p><p>          “Antonio was taken ta da Refuge! Da bulls thought ‘e stole an apple but Ise knows ‘e would never do dat. Ise tried ta save ‘im but da bulls didn’t let me!” Trouble informed the leader.</p><p>          Every single newsie started talking at once and Jack asked what the Refuge was. General told everyone to sell the afternoon edition and for Captain to tell Jack what the Refuge was. He then told Trouble that the two of them were going to the Refuge.</p><p>          It took a while to get from Jacobi’s to the Refuge but when they got there General and Trouble went to the window of one of the rooms. General tapped on it and a boy opened the window.</p><p>          “General! Trouble! What are youse doin’ ‘ere?” The eighteen-year-old boy asked the newsies.</p><p>          “Hey, Blue. Did youse guys get a new kid today? Goes by da name of Racetrack an’ likes ta make new friends?” General asked the teen.</p><p>          “Sure did but, ‘e ain’t ‘ere right now. Snyder took ‘im ta ‘is office.”</p><p>          “Da kid’s five today an’ ‘e’s been a newsie since ‘e was two. Da boys would be heartbroken if dey found out anything too bad happened ta ‘im. Would ya keep an eye on ‘im fer me?”</p><p>          “Yeah, Ise can do dat. Poor kid, bein’ in da Refuge on ‘is birthday. Dat sucks.”</p><p>          General thanked Blue and then he and Trouble left. What they didn’t know was how long Race was going to be in there and what he was going to be like when he got out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Escape from the Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Snyder threw Race into a room after he had finished beating him. In the room were boys of all ages including a boy that was around his age with red hair. The oldest made his way over to Race and Race scooted away.</p><p>          “Hey, kid. Ise ain’t gonna hurt ya. Da name’s Blue an’ Ise da oldest ‘round ‘ere. What’s yer name kid?”</p><p>          “Racetrack,” Race said softly, “Who’s dat?”</p><p>          Race pointed to the red-haired boy and Blue told him that his name was Albert. Race immediately liked Albert and decided that he was going to be Race’s best friend. Blue then introduced the other boys in the room and it made Race miss the newsies.</p><p>          “Ise wanna go home.” Race said quietly, his bottom lip trembling. Race then threw himself into Blue’s arms, trembling and sobbing hysterically. That caught a guard’s attention and Snyder was brought into the room.</p><p>          “What’s going on in here? Does Antonio need to be taught another lesson, Blue?” Snyder snapped and Race fell silent with fear and terror in his eyes.</p><p>          “No, Mr. Snyder, sir.” Blue said, strangely calm. He felt Race’s grip tighten on him and after Snyder left, Blue rubbed his back soothingly.</p><p>          This went on for a week, with Blue and a couple of the older boys comforting Race after nightmares and Skull being incredibly grumpy all the time. Albert however, had become Race’s best friend even though Race wasn’t himself.</p><p>          That night, Blue woke up the boys and told them that they were going to leave the Refuge. That seemed to cheer Race up drastically and he followed the others out the window. When they got out, Blue led them to an abandoned building and Race whimpered.</p><p>          “Where’s wese gonna go, Blue?” One of the older boys, Bone, asked.</p><p>          “Back ta da Refuge once dey’s find out we ain’t dere. So, dis whole thing was pointless.” Skull sneered in annoyance.</p><p>          “Lodging House?” Race suggested in a whisper. The other boys stared at him and Blue decided that they would go there in the morning.</p><p>          The next morning, Race led the group towards the Lodging House and when they got there the newsies were just leaving. Race’s face lit up for the first time in days with Soldier being the first newsie to see him.</p><p>          General was not outside but, Race could hear Trouble and Card arguing inside, again. Race could see Jack talking with a new newsie that had a crutch that he used to walk, and Joker was making some jokes to Captain and Cookie. Cupid’s arm was in a sling and Doc was adjusting it a bit.</p><p>          Race could see Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Wolf in their usual group as they walked, and Arm and Legs were having a playful fight over something. Heart and Needle were now jogging over to where Leaf and Oven were, and they began counting out money.</p><p>          As Mischief and Mayhem stole Officer’s wallet, Sheriff and Chief were talking and laughing. Detective and Medic caught up to where Lieutenant was and Song, Thread, and Fin were clearly making plans to go to the Bronx like they usually did.</p><p>          They were all there. Every single newsie that Race had met when he first became one of them and every single newsie that he had met later on. Soldier grinned widely at him and Race finally broke away from the boys at the Refuge and threw himself into the older boy’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reuniting & Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“General!” Soldier called as he held the five-year-old newsie. Crutchie, who Jack had found a week ago in an alleyway after Race had been taken to the Refuge, limped over to them with Jack following.</p><p>          “Racer!” Jack exclaimed. Race left Soldier’s arms and hugged Jack tightly while the rest of the newsies now saw their angel.</p><p>          “Hi! Ise Racetrack but youse can call me Race! Do youse wanna be my friend?” Race asked happily. Crutchie agreed and introduced himself as General, Card, and Trouble made their way outside.</p><p>          Race threw himself at the leader of the newsies and General squeezed him before sending the thrilled child to the others. Race tackled each and every one of them in hugs as General spoke to Blue.</p><p>          “Youse escaped? Dat means youse gonna need a place ta stay. ‘til youse figure dat out youse can stay wit’ us.” General decided. Blue thanked him and Skull muttered something incoherent. Race then ran over, grabbed Albert’s arm, and declared that he was staying with the newsies forever.</p><p>          Race, Albert, Jack, and Crutchie sold with General, Lieutenant, Card, and Joker that day. Race immediately wanted to know what had happened to Joker’s arm.</p><p>          “Mayhem attempted ta prank me. However, ‘e didn’t expect me ta break my arm. Now, ‘e feels bad and is tryin’ ta get on Card’s good side cause Card’s still mad.”</p><p>          “Dat ain’t true! Sides, ain’t my fault dat ‘is prank went wrong an’ dat youse got in trouble wit’ Punch fer stealin’ ‘is sellin’ spot in Brooklyn.” Card countered almost instantly. Race giggled and the newsies finished selling before Race insisted on going to Brooklyn.</p><p>          “Spottie, Ise back!” Race screamed as soon as they got to Brooklyn. Spot, who was with Hotshot, Ace, and a new newsie, groaned in annoyance.</p><p>          “Killjoy. Ise so excited.” Spot deadpanned sarcastically.</p><p>          Race giggled, “Youse don’t sound excited. Who’s dis? Ise Race an’ Ise five an’ Ise like ta hug people. Will youse be my friend?”</p><p>          “Ok! Ise Myron an’ Ise four an’ Ise like meetin’ new people.” The new Brooklyn newsie informed Race. Race then hugged Hotshot and then Spot, which the latter wasn’t incredibly happy about.</p><p>          After the newsies visited Brooklyn, they headed back to the Lodging House and hung out. The newsies played poker, talked about their day, and annoyed each other. Then, General announced it was time for bed.</p><p>          That night, most of the newsies were awoken by screaming and they didn’t have to see who it was to know it was Race. General jumped up from his bunk and made his way over to Race’s bed.</p><p>          “Go back ta bed boys, Ise got it.” General told them and most of them, except for Jack, Card, and Joker, listened. The other three laid awake in their beds as General shook Race awake.</p><p>          “Gen? Ise ‘ad a nightmare. It’s dark an’ Ise scared. Is da Spider gonna come after me?” Race asked in a shaky voice, sounding like he was going to cry. General held him and shook his head.</p><p>          “Tonio, no one’s gonna come after youse. If dey do den us newsies are gonna protect youse. Dat’s what brothers do, yeah?” General asked the sobbing five-year-old. Race nodded and asked if he could sleep with General.</p><p>          “Youse can if youse can tell me who da Spider is. Also, Jack, Card, an’ Joker need ta go ta bed.”</p><p>          “Snyder is a spider. Trouble says ‘e strings a web of lies an’ Doc told me spiders have webs too. Snyder’s also got guards dat are like eight legs.” Race said as Jack, Joker, and Card went to sleep.</p><p>          “Alls right, smarty pants. Let’s get ya ta bed, yeah?” General questioned with an amused smirk on his face. Race nodded and as soon as they were in bed, Race fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having a writer's block but I will try to update more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The area that Race and Captain had been selling in that day had been crowded. Race had lost Captain in the crowd and it was now dark outside. Race had curled up against a wall in an alleyway in hopes that one of the newsies would find him. He didn’t know the way back to the Lodging House, Medda’s theatre, or Jacobi’s diner from here.</p><p>          “Are you alright dear?” A kind woman asked. There was a man with her and Race didn’t recognize either of them. He shrugged in response to her question.</p><p>          “Where are your parents?” The man questioned. Race shrugged again since he never knew what had happened to his parents. He also didn’t know where anyone that he knew was.</p><p>          “It’s not a good idea for a child to be out on the streets by themselves. Why don’t you come stay at the orphanage tonight and we’ll help you find your family tomorrow? Does that sound good?” The woman suggested.</p><p>          “Ok. Ise Racetrack. Ise five years old. Do youse wanna be my friend?”</p><p>          “Of course, darling. I’m Maggie and this is my husband George.”</p><p>          Maggie helped him up and they headed towards a building that said New York Orphanage for boys on it. They went inside and a boy came running up to them saying something about a boy named Henry taking their toy.</p><p>          George disappeared to solve the problem and Maggie led Race into one of the rooms.</p><p>          “Boys this is Racetrack. He’s going to be staying the night here. Racetrack, these are Walter, Sam, Vince, and Ryan. They are all around your age.” Maggie introduced. She then left when another boy came whining about how he was hungry.</p><p>          The door opened and a boy came inside sobbing. Walter hurried towards him and asked him what was wrong.</p><p>          “I got a paper cut, Wally!” The boy wailed. Walter instructed Sam to get Maggie or George and Sam disappeared. Race made his way over, he had been learning from Lieutenant the different ways to comfort people.</p><p>          “Hi! Ise Racetrack an’ Ise five. Do youse wanna be my friend?”</p><p>          “Ok. I’m Henry, Wally’s brother and I’m four. You talk funny.”</p><p>          “Henry! That’s not a nice thing to say to someone!” Maggie exclaimed as she came into a room with a first aid kit. Race knew what a first aid kit was because Doc used one.</p><p>          “Oh. I didn’t know. I’m sorry Race. Please don’t be mad.”</p><p>          “It’s ok! Ise says dat all da time ta Mayhem. Da boys says ‘e ‘as a funny accent ‘cause he’s British.” Race said giggling.</p><p>          Soon, it was dinnertime and Race followed everyone downstairs. He heard one of the boys ask if Evan was joining them for dinner. Race wasn’t sure who Evan was but Maggie said he would be here.</p><p>          “Maggie! I brought a friend! Is that ok?” A very familiar voice called.</p><p>          “Of course! It’s time for dinner Evan. You and your friend wash up.” Maggie replied as George explained to Race that Evan was Maggie’s younger brother.</p><p>          “Tonio!” Race saw Sheriff and Officer standing there and Race’s face lit up with happiness as he jumped up and hugged them both.</p><p>          “You boys know each other?” Maggie wanted to know.</p><p>          “Yeah! He’s a newsie but then Captain came back without him! The boys said he’s like Trouble where he loses the kids he sells with.” Sheriff said. Race giggled at that and tugged boys into the seats next to his.</p><p>          “I don’t think it’s a good idea for a five-year-old to sell newspapers or anyone that young.”</p><p>          “But the boys take good care of him. Tonio’s parents left him when he was two so General promised to take very good care of him.”</p><p>          “Well alright. At least if social services come to get him, they’ll bring him here. Evan is your friend staying the night?”</p><p>          Officer nodded and introduced himself using his nickname, much to Race’s disappointment since he wanted to know the older boy’s real name.</p><p>          “Sher, can Ise stay in your room?” Race asked after dinner.</p><p>          Sheriff glanced at Maggie who nodded, and Race jumped up and down in excitement while Sheriff and Officer chuckled. Sheriff led him and Officer to where his room was. There were only two beds, but Sheriff let Race sleep with him.</p><p>          However, Race woke up to another nightmare about Snyder and the Refuge. He shook Sheriff awake and the ten-year-old’s eyes opened.</p><p>          “What’s da mattah Tonio?”</p><p>          “Ise ‘ad another nightmare ‘bout Spidah an’ da Refuge.” Race told him with tears in his eyes.</p><p>          “It was just a dream. If youse want Ise can teach ya a trick dat Alpha taught me. Do ya wanna try it?”</p><p>          Race nodded and Sheriff started singing a lullaby the older boys would sing whenever the younger ones had nightmares or couldn’t sleep. It woke Officer up and the nine-year-old blinked in confusion before falling back asleep.</p><p>          Race yawned, “Thanks Sher. Ise loves ya an’ all da other newsies.”</p><p>          A smile spread across Sheriff’s face and he kissed the younger boy’s forehead.</p><p>          “Sweet dreams, Angel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love baby Racetrack! He is my adorable baby boy.<br/>Please tell me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>